You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: This is my second songifc, this one is to You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith. It includes clueless!Ron, and at the end Smug!Harry


You shouldn't Kiss me like this  
  
By: LoonyLoopyLisa  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my second song fic, and I'm pretty proud of my first one. I hope this one turns out just as good. It's about Ron and Hermione, and how clueless Ron really is. This is set during a dance sometime during seventh year, I've decided the 7th years need a graduation dance. Harry and Ginny are going out, so she came, because he invited her. Also features smug!Harry towards the end.  
  
"I'm bored." Hermione told Ron for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. Ron, getting tired of her saying this asked.  
"Then what do you purpose we do?"  
"Dance." She simply replied.  
Ron agreed, mainly because he was bored too. Harry and Ginny were dancing as they had been all evening. They had been going out since Harry's 6th year. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were nowhere to be found. They were probably planning something. Ron made a mental note to stay away from those three, as they had taken over Fred and George's job of pranks.  
Everyone watched as the two walked out onto the dance floor. Everyone knew that they were perfect for each other. Everyone except them that is. Ron was just to clueless to notice, and if Hermione noticed, she didn't show it, she would know Ron would talk to her if he ever found out.  
After the dance Hermione gave Ron a slight kiss on the lips in thanks, or at least, that was what Ron thought it was meant to be, but he wasn't quite as sure as he liked to assure himself.  
  
I've got a funny feeling  
  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
  
Something shot right through me  
  
My heart skipped a beat in time  
  
There's a different feel about you tonight  
  
It's got me thinking lots of crazy things  
  
I think I even saw a flash of light  
  
It felt like electricity  
  
Ron swore that it was just a camera he saw and not the legendary fireworks. He was confused, more so than he had ever been, how had Hermione meant that kiss? Was it one of friendship, or something more?  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that  
  
Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at  
  
We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around  
  
And around and around and around  
  
They're all watching us now they think we're falling in love  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
  
When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that  
  
If you do baby kiss me again  
  
Another song started up, a slow one again, and they danced together  
again.  
Hermione felt so right in Ron's arms, more so than ever before with any other guy. She knew this was different, so she kissed Ron to see if he felt the same. She could see the confusion on his face and knew he was wondering about his feelings for her.  
  
Everybody swears we'd make a perfect pair  
  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
  
Girl you've never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
Everybody told them that they were perfect for each other. Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, all the Weasley's, hell, even Malfoy had told them that. They just dismissed it as crazy talk, they were friends, best friends even, and they fought all the time, Like an old married couple, Harry had once told them.  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that  
  
Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at  
  
We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around  
  
And around and around and around  
  
They're all watching us now they think we're falling in love  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
  
When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that  
  
If you do baby kiss me again  
  
Ron looked at Hermione again, and in that instant knew. He knew that she was the one for him, so he did the only reasonable thing he could think of, kiss her.  
  
*1 year later*  
  
Harry clapped as Ron and Hermione kissed.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife" Albus Dumbledore said. He turned to the congregation, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley."  
Everyone cheered as Ron and Hermione kissed once again. Harry walked up to them and simply said, "I told you so."  
  
A/N: Okay, so it's not as good as If the Good Die Young, but I still kinda like it. Go read my other songfic please. And review, even if it is a flame, I've always wanted to reply to one, so if you do, please sign in. 


End file.
